


Only Because...

by JoshPupWrites



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Harry Potter AU, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshPupWrites/pseuds/JoshPupWrites
Summary: Because of one simple thing, you suddenly gained all the friends in the world, and then a little bit more.





	Only Because...

            “I’ll catch you after class?” Soonyoung questioned. You smiled and nodded, watching the older Hufflepuff bound out of the great hall to catch up with some of his friends. You poked at your food a bit after Soonyoung had left but eventually set your fork down and headed out of the great hall as well. You were in your second year of Hogwarts, but for some reason you still felt a little off, maybe it was because you were having such trouble making friends. Soonyoung had been the first person you’d talked to upon arriving to Hogwarts, or rather, getting there. You had been sitting alone in one of the train compartments when a boy with then black hair slid the door open a wide smile across his face. He’d asked if anyone else was sitting in the car and you shook your head, awkwardly watching him sit down and then returned your glance out the window.

“Is this your first year here? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.” He asked.

“Ah yah, it’s my first year this year.” you answered, looking over at him.

“Oh cool!” he said clapping his hands together. “What house do you think you’ll be in?”

“I’m not really sure, I don’t know much about any house.” you answered truthfully, sitting up a little more straight in your seat at the mention of houses. You’d read a lot about Hogwarts from _Hogwarts: A History_ but the whole house thing was still a bit confusing to you at that time. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen someone so excited about something as Soonyoung was excited about houses. He went into depth about each house, proudly stating that he himself was from Hufflepuff, which was the best house in his opinion. To you it seemed like you could easily fit into any house, but thanks to Soonyoung, Hufflepuff was starting to draw your attention more than the other were. You didn’t know if it was because Soonyoung was from Hufflepuff, or because he made the house sound so enticing, or if your characteristics reflected that house the most. Little did you know that’s where you were going to end up.  

The Hufflepuff common room was exactly how you’d pictured it was going to be. It was the perfect amount of brightness yet still held a warm homey feeling. Cats roamed around, brushing up against the many sitting chairs that scattered the room. A small fire crackled in the corner of the room even though warm light poured in from the many windows the lined the top part of the walls. But most importantly the room was full of plants. Potted plants were everywhere, sitting on tables and shelves, hanging from the ceiling and window sills and the larger ones just sitting in pots on the floor. The actual dormitories were just as comfortable. There were five beds per room and your roommates actually weren’t as bad as you had thought they would be, but you never really did click with any of them. The first week or so you either spent alone, or with Soonyoung. You went from class to class and each meal without saying much, adapting quite differently then your other housemates. Soonyoung was always on the lookout for you. And your second year at Hogwarts was no different.

You headed off toward the dungeons where your next class, potions, was held. There was a new professor this year and you’d heard that he was only just a student at Hogwarts himself, so it was bound to be weird.

Professor Kyungsoo was not quite what you had expected. For someone who had literally just graduated from Hogwarts he was quite shy but quite advanced in the subject, and while you could tell he was just a bit shy at the moment, his stone-cold face was making the dark classroom even more cold than it already was. You already didn’t like potions that much, but the cold new professor wasn’t making it any better.

When the class was finally over you floored it out of there, almost running, earning a few stares from your fellow classmates but you didn’t really care. You just needed to breath fresh air and feel the sunlight on your skin. You burst out into the courtyard, letting the crisp autumn air fly through your robes as you walked.

“Hey! (Y/n)!” a voice you knew all too well called. You looked over to see Soonyoung calling your name, waving excitedly to you from his crowd of friends. You smiled and waved back and he rushed over to you.

“You going anywhere?” He questioned. You shook your head, you didn’t have another class until later that day after lunch. “Good.” he stated, “I want you to finally meet the rest of my friends.” he said, pulling you over. Gosh did he have a lot of friends. You’d seen some of them with him before, but had never really talked to many of them. You quickly recognized Joshua, Mingyu and Seokmin since they were also in your house, but you had only ever truly talked with Seokmin once when he had forgotten the password to the kitchen and had missed dinner that night so since you were also heading there had helped him out. The night had ended up in a long conversation with Seokmin and the house elves about different pieces of clothing and how they are made. Joshua was always very nice, smiling at you whenever he passed you in the hallways, but he smiled at everyone in Hufflepuff. You knew lots of people sucked up to him because he’s head prefect, even though he’s not in his seventh year. As for Mingyu, you barely knew anything about him except that he was always hanging out with a skinny Slytherin and a Ravenclaw who always wore big round classes that slipped down his nose every time he laughed.

Soonyoung had friends from all different houses. How he managed to make so many friends were a mystery to you, you could barely make one friend, let alone from a different house. Maybe it was because he’s in both choir and plays Quidditch. You had no idea how he did both at the same time and still had enough energy to be as peppy as he always he but he finds a way.

“Oh! So, you’re the person Soonyoung met on the train last year? I can’t believe it took us this long to meet you!” One of the Ravenclaw’s exclaimed. “I’m Jeonghan!” you smiled and waved after everyone else introduced themselves. Soonyoung was even friends with the famous keeper Seungcheol from Gryffindor house. How did you not know this? Everyone chattered excitedly around you. Some of them were talking at you, some were talking with each other and a few were just talking to the air. Most of their conversation turned towards the Triwizard Tournament that was taking place this year. The past two times it hadn’t been held at Hogwarts, but it was finally your school’s turn again. You couldn’t say that you were totally excited though. Last time the Triwizard tournament took place at Hogwarts it hadn’t been the best outcome. Sure, things were a bit different then but it only proved that the tournament was dangerous. And having two other schools coming to Hogwarts for that long didn’t seem like the most attractive idea either. You seemed to be the only one thinking that though, everyone else was excited to see the handsome guys from Durmstrang and the stunning girls from Beauxbatons.

“I think I’m going to enter…” Soonyoung said to you as the two of you walked through the halls back to your common room.

“What?!” you exclaimed, stopping in your tracks to turn and stare at him. He grinned at you and ran his hand over the back of his neck.

“Yah, Junhui and Seungcheol are going to enter as well.” he said. You stared at him with wide eyes.

“The goblet won’t choose me if I can’t handle it (y/n), and hey last time a Hufflepuff was chosen.”

“Yah but… you know how that ended Soonyoung.” you whispered, slowly following Soonyoung through the halls again.

“Hey don’t worry about it, if I’m not good enough i won’t be picked. And if you’re worried about losing your one friend I’ll just make sure my group of friends picks you up.” Soonyoung laughed. You gasped and smacked his shoulder, yelling at him that it wasn’t funny as he laughed harder.

“Soonyoung! Wait up!” A voice called from behind the two of you. You both stopped and turned around to see Mingyu running towards the both of you.

“Hm?” Soonyoung hummed once Mingyu came to a stop, still breathing heavy.

“Could you help me with my herbology?” he asked, panting.

“Ah, I’ve got Quidditch practice in like 10 minutes, I’m already going to be late… Oh! (y/n) can help you! She’s better at herbology than I am!”

“What I-” you stuttered, throwing your hands up in defense.

“Nah, she’s super good, she’ll help you.” Soonyoung said, giving you a shove towards Mingyu.

You didn’t have any choice but to follow the now very quiet Mingyu away from Soonyoung, who had broken out into a run to get back to his common room to change for practice.

“Don’t you have any Ravenclaw friends who can help you?” you questioned as you walked into the library.

“Well, Jihoon and Jeonghan are busy with their choir stuff, and I just know already that trying to ask Wonwoo for help is pointless… Soonyoung is really good at herbology, he usually helps me out a lot but if you’re better than him I should be golden.” Mingyu said with a chuckle as he pulled out a chair and sat down while you sat down across from him.

The only thing no one had thought about was that Mingyu was a year or two above you, so he was learning herbology at a much higher level than you were, but somehow you were able to figure it out. You and Mingyu had just gotten off topic when you heard a voice.

“Well that really sounds like herbology.” it said, slightly monotone. You looked up to see none other than one of Ravenclaw’s brightest fifth years, Jeon Wonwoo.

“Oh, hey Wonwoo.” Mingyu said half-heartedly, resting his chin on his hand while twirling his quill in between his fingers.  

“I thought Soonyoung was going to help you…” Wonwoo spoke, glancing over at you.

“Yah he was going too,” Mingyu started, “but he had Quidditch practice so I got (y/n) to help me instead.”  Wonwoo nodded, pulled out the chair across from you and Mingyu and sat down.

“Aren’t you only in your second year? How can you be helping with his fourth-year homework?” Wonwoo questioned, glancing down at the textbook and papers scattered about the table.

“All the answers are in the book, you just have to know where to look.” You said, staring over at him a little bit annoyed.

“I’m surprised you’re not in Ravenclaw (y/n), you’re really smart!” Mingyu exclaimed, easily answering another question with your help. You shrugged your shoulders.

“I like Hufflepuff the best, I’m glad I got in this house.” Mingyu smiled and Wonwoo hummed a bit to himself, but after that there was no other sound than Mingyu’s quill scratching against his paper and the low murmurs of other students in the library. You answered Mingyu’s questions whenever he had them, but aside from that you picked up one of the books that had landed on the table and started reading it to keep yourself busy. However, you felt restless. You assumed it was because you were supposed to be helping Mingyu, but you would look up almost every five minutes to check on him -- he was doing just fine. The feeling still stayed the same though. A few times you’d looked up from your book you had spotted Wonwoo staring in your direction, but before anything could register anything he’d be looking in a totally different spot.

Mingyu let out a loud sigh and stretched his arms, pushing his books away from him.

“Thanks for the help!” Mingyu said, giving you a thumbs up. You smiled back and told him he could ask for help whenever he needed or wanted it. There was a moment of silence, and all three of you stared awkwardly at the pile of books in the middle of the table.  

“Hey (y/n), what do you know about the Yule Ball?” Mingyu questioned.

“The what? Since when have there been balls here?” you asked back. Mingyu nodded.

“I figured you wouldn’t know, you don't really talk to many people here.” Mingyu said, earning a slap on the arm from you, but he continued as if nothing happened. “Because the triwizard tournament is happening here this year, it’s a tradition to hold a ball around Christmas. It’s supposed to connect the three schools or something because you’re supposed to bring a date.” He explained.

“Well that sounds fun, do you know who you want to take Mingyu?” You questioned.

“Not yet,” Mingyu laughed, “but there is a girl from Beauxbatons that I wouldn’t mind going with. You’re the one who should be worrying about getting a date. From what Soonyoung tells me and what I see around the common room you really don’t have any friends.” Mingyu pointed out.

“I know, not all of us can gain friends left and right. I probably just won't go.” you said matter-of-factly, dancing really aren't your thing anyways. Mingyu was about to say something when Wonwoo cut him off.

“The dance is pretty far in the future, neither of you have to be worrying about that now.”

“Who do you want to go with?” Mingyu asked a smirk on his face.

“A have a few people in mind.” he answered, giving a smirk right back. You giggled softly at the two boy’s actions and started collecting the few books you’d brought along with you.

“Going already?” Wonwoo asked.

“Yeah well, we did spend two hours here I kind of have other stuff I need to work on. Also, I’ve got a class soon, oh geez.”

“Oh, did we really spend that much time working on everything?” Mingyu exclaimed. You held up your wrist watch for him to see. And he let out a gasp.

“What class are you going to next? Is it a long walk?”

“I’ve got astronomy next, if I walk fast it shouldn’t be a problem.” you said.

“Oh, that’s right by Ravenclaw’s common room, I’ll walk with you.” Wonwoo stated. You nodded and waved good bye to Mingyu who was still collecting his things, and then headed off into the crowded hallways with Wonwoo.

 

 

 


End file.
